Gohan's Flame
by GoldenFireFox
Summary: What if Gohan had escaped Baby's trick? Read as he reclaims his glory and realizes his potential.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball GT and its characters.**

**Fate Averted**

As the sun was setting at the horizon and the sky was painted red, two warriors could be seen ready for battle between two cliffs. They both seemed like brothers, both having spiky black hair, fair skin and black eyes. The elder one was wearing formal clothes while the younger one was wearing casual. The two warriors were none other than Gohan and Goten, the sons of Son Goku.

Gohan removed his spectacles and rolled up his sleeves as Goten laughed like a maniac seemingly possessed if the dark rings around his eyes were anything to go by.

"Sorry about that. Mom doesn't like seeing me and Goten fight," Gohan spoke as he tucked out his shirt and clapped his hands.

"Oh! So you realized," the possessed Goten commended.

"Well, before I pound you out of my brother, how about you tell me who you are and why you're here?" Gohan threatened with a smile.

"I guess there is no harm," Goten smirked, "I am Baby, the last Tuffle of Planet Plant," Baby grimaced, "which you savages renamed Planet Vegeta and I am here to avenge the Tufflekind, the race you Saiyans destroyed."

'Tuffles, the same race as Dr. Raichi, the one who made Hitchyack,' Gohan recalled.

"Enough talk! Now show me what you've got!" Baby Goten challenged, his hair turned blonde and eyes sky blue as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Gohan transformed as well as he glared into Baby's eyes and Baby into his, and then they charged at each other and exchanged a blizzard of punches and kicks with each other. Thunderous echoes were heard as they exchanged blows with each other.

They paused for a while to take breather, both unhurt and ready for next round. Then without warning they went for round 2. As they exchanged blows Baby unexpectedly took a punch bruising himself.

'Goten!' Gohan froze at the thought of having hurt his brother but his possessed brother held a malicious grin before he landed a blurry of punches on Gohan. Gohan backed away for some breather as his right cheek bled and body ached.

"*Click*Click*Click* How disappointing, according to Goten you are much stronger than him," Baby mocked, "or is it that you are holding back on your brother's account? How sweet!"

Gohan grit his teeth in frustration, 'I can't afford to hurt Goten, but maybe if I show him that I'm more powerful than Goten then he will try to possess me and leave Goten,' Gohan hoped and he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as his hair became longer and eyes sharper and the aura brighter cracking with sparks of electricity, heating the atmosphere and shaking the cliffs.

'Incredible! Such power! So much potential' Baby wondered, 'according to Goten's memories his brother lost the Mystic powers years ago and hasn't trained since then yet he is second only to Vegeta as of present.'

"YOU WANT TO SEE MY POWER? HERE HAVE IT!" Gohan roared as he brought his hands together above his head and palms faced outward, concentrating a yellow orb of ki.

"MASENKOHA!" Gohan released his attack with enough power to knock out Goten. Baby didn't even bother dodging the attack as he oozed out of Goten's mind and blurred towards Gohan like a silver blob leaving an unconscious Goten to take the brunt of the attack.

'I have you now!' Baby smirked to himself as he reached for Gohan, but Gohan saw the blob coming.

'What the hell?!" Gohan cursed as he cancelled his attack and formed an Energy Shield around himself blocking Baby who crashed into the shield. Gohan quickly concentrated his ki between his palms and released another Masenkoha on Baby.

"NOOOOO!" Baby screeched as the beam burned him but Gohan paid no mind to Baby as he dived for Goten who was unconscious, out of his Super Saiyan form and falling fast. Gohan caught Goten and landed slowly maintaining his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Goten! Wake up!" Gohan tried waking Goten but Goten didn't respond. Gohan slung him over his back and flew off towards The Lookout.

As soon as Gohan left the scene a grey sludge flew up to a cliff. The sludge took form of Baby wearing red jacket and black pants. His eyes seemed more like sunglasses.

'It seems my plan was flawed,' Baby grit his teeth, 'I thought I could take over Gohan through Goten and then Vegeta through Gohan but I underestimated the gap between their strength, skills and experience,' Baby's scowl however turned into a grin, 'no problem, there are other methods...' with that thought he disappeared.


End file.
